O Irmão de Yusuke
by Saturn Urameshi
Summary: Após a saga do Makai, Yusuke descobre que tem um meio-irmão youkai por parte de Raizen.


**O Irmão de Yusuke**

* * *

Esta história se passa após a saga do Makai. Yusuke, antes de voltar para casa, descobre que Raizen teve descendentes no Makai, mas todos eles morreram. Bem, nem todos. Ninguém sabia, mas um dos participantes do torneio no Makai era Wataru, descendente de Raizen - nem o próprio Wataru sabia isso.  
  
Raizen (ou melhor, o espírito dele) revela isso a Yusuke antes que ele se vá do Makai. Como o garoto ainda é jovem, tem apenas 14 anos (isso numa conversão Youkai-Ningen), Raizen pede para Yusuke tomar conta dele. A única saída é levá-lo para o Ningenkai!  
  
Todos aceitam Wataru numa boa - Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko... Apesar de ter sido criado no Makai, Wataru não era muito diferente de Yusuke, quando tinha 14 anos. Yusuke ainda não tinha uma opinião sobre ele. E sua mãe, Atsuko, já não duvidava de mais nada, então ela também o aceitou.  
  
No domingo, Yusuke começava a temer quando chegasse segunda-feira. Seria o primeiro dia de aula de Wataru. Ele se saiu bem num teste aplicado pela escola para ver qual ano ele iria cursar, e portanto não estaria atrasado. Mas ainda é domingo, e há muito a fazer! Primeiro de tudo, Wataru quer se parecer com os humanos. Esconder as marcas em seu peito seria fácil com uma camiseta. Ele não tinha mais marcas no rosto, pois há uns anos ele machucou sua face, e as marcas youkai tornaram-se invisíveis quando as marcas do acidente sumiram.  
  
Para começar, Yusuke pediu a Kurama que cortasse o cabelo de Wataru. Não dá muito certo... quando Kurama prepara sua Rose Whip para cortar o cabelo, Wataru se assusta e começa a atacar tudo ao redor. O resultado é Kurama se assustando e se transformando em Youko sem querer. Agora a situação piorou: Youko não vai usar a Rose Whip para cortar o cabelo de Wataru, ao invés disso ele usará todo o tipo de plantas carnívoras que consegue invocar!  
  
Yusuke pega Wataru com a mão esquerda e começa a fugir enquanto atira Rei Gans com a mão direita. Seria muito mais fácil procurar uma cabelereiro profissional, mas como explicar que Wataru tem o cabelo tão grande a ponto de parecer um Youkai? Ao saber disso, na maior cara de pau, Hiei se oferece para o trabalho. Pode até dar certo, é o Hiei quem corta o próprio cabelo com a espada, e Wataru não tem medo de espadas.  
  
Hiei pega todo o cabelo de Wataru com uma mão e dá uma espadada com a outra. Se não funcionasse, pelo menos o cabelo dele estaria curto o suficiente para ele poder ser levado a um profissional. Mas no que a lâmina toca o cabelo de Wataru, ela se quebra totalmente, e o cabelo do garoto continua intacto! Yusuke pensa em voltar para a caverna onde Youko estava com as plantas carnívoras, mas vai até Genkai.  
  
Genkai: E o que você espera que eu faça?  
  
Yusuke: Talvez o Rei-kou-haou-ken tenha alguma técnica que permita cortar...  
  
Genkai: *coloca a xícara de chá aos lábios, depois a coloca de volta sobre o píres* Não.  
  
Yusuke: Nada que possa ajudar?  
  
Genkai: *toma mais um gole da xícara* Talvez o Rei Gan. Ele não corta, mas queima.  
  
Yusuke: Não é má idéia.  
  
  
  
Yusuke queima o cabelo de seu irmão até chegar em certo ponto, onde ele deveria jogar água. Mas Wataru começa a desesperar-se e corre. Por seus atributos Youkai ele é muito rápido para que a água consiga alcançá-lo. Felizmente, cai um pouco de água do céu (um pouco: apenas 2 litros direto na cabeça do Wataru, de uma só vez), e Koenma, que agiu antes para perguntar depois, aparece.  
  
Koenma: Que diabos está havendo?  
  
Yusuke: Koenma-sama... Este é o meu meio-irmão, Wataru... Nós estávamos tentando cortar o cabelo dele, que é muito grosso por ele ser um Youkai.  
  
Koenma: Por que você não me falou antes? Eu podia emprestar o creme capilar que eu uso quando preciso ir à forma humana..  
  
Tanto trabalho, e tudo podia ser resolvido assim tão fácil... Wataru usa o creme de Koenma para os acertos finais, e para poder passar um pouco de gel no cabelo e ficar como seu irmão. Mas aí vem outro susto.  
  
Wataru: *com o cabelo para cima* Yusuke...  
  
Yusuke: Wataru, você conseguiu!  
  
Wataru: Sim, mas... *chorando*  
  
Yusuke: O que foi?  
  
Wataru: Acho que isso grudou na minha mão!! *mostrando a mão, cheia de gel* O que eu faço, Yusuke???  
  
Yusuke: Calma, calma, Wataru...  
  
Wataru: O QUE EU FAÇO AGORA???  
  
Yusuke: Wataru, é só você...  
  
Wataru: Eu estou perdido... Isso nunca mais vai sair...  
  
Yusuke: Wataru, basta você...  
  
Wataru: Eu sabia desde o início que não ía dar certo... eu não devia ter teimado tanto, e...  
  
Yusuke: CALA A BOCA! É só você lavar as mãos com água que isso sai!  
  
A expressão de Wataru congela.  
  
Wataru: Só isso?  
  
Yusuke: É!  
  
Wataru: *agarra Yusuke pelo colarinho da camisa* Que ninguém fique sabendo do que aconteceu aqui, certo?  
  
Yusuke: Pode deixar...  
  
  
  
À noite, Yusuke se oferece para fazer o jantar.  
  
Yusuke: *abre a geladeira* Para o Wataru não pegar o hábito de se alimentar de humanos, eu não vou fazer nenhuma comida com carne hoje.  
  
Ele olha para a parte de cima da geladeira. Hambúrguer, carne moída, frango. Não, não é isso. Ele olha para baixo. Frutas, legumes, verduras. Então ele olha novamente para cima.  
  
Yusuke: Vou abrir uma exceção hoje!  
  
  
  
Chega a segunda-feira. Wataru finalmente vai à escola Sarayashiki pela primeira vez. Mal chega, e já é agredido pelos veteranos desavisados. Yusuke havia lhe pedido para não "atacar" quando fosse provocado, então Wataru fica pensando no que fazer. Ele lembra-se da água que o ajudou quando seu cabelo pegou fogo e quando o gel grudou em sua mão, e decide jogar água nos alunos que o provocaram para ver o que acontece. O resultado é um par de alunos revoltados, correndo atrás do Wataru pela escola inteira, até que eles o alcançam e o espancam.  
  
Wataru: Ai! Isso doeu! O Yusuke não tinha me dito nada sobre isso!  
  
Um dos alunos: Yusuke? Você conhece o Yusuke?  
  
Wataru: Meu oni-san? Por que vocês perguntam?  
  
Os dois veteranos olham um para a cara do outro. Não, ele não deve ser tão forte quanto Yusuke... ninguém é!  
  
Wataru: Olha, eu não queria fazer isso, mas vocês não me deixam outra escolha.  
  
Os dois começam a correr com o enfurecido Wataru atrás deles, distribuindo socos a uma velocidade que eles nunca viram antes.  
  
Wataru: Ah, eu adoro esse mundo!  
  
  
  
Depois da aula, Keiko decide mostrar a cidade para Wataru (antes que Yusuke o faça - todos conhecemos o Yusuke, né?). Depois de um tempo, todos se reúnem no templo de Genkai.  
  
Yusuke: E então, Keiko, como foi?  
  
Keiko: NUNCA MAIS eu vou a lugar algum com o seu irmão, Yusuke!!!  
  
Yusuke: O que houve?  
  
Keiko: Ele quase que rouba todas as lojas por onde nós passamos!!  
  
Wataru: Só porque eu não tinha papel (dinheiro) eles não me deixaram pegar nada!  
  
Keiko: O pior foi quando nós entramos num mercado e ele abriu todos os pacotes!!  
  
Wataru: Se aquela comida toda não é para ser comida, o que ela tá fazendo lá?  
  
Hiei: Foi o que eu sempre perguntei...  
  
Kurama: Pode deixar, Wataru, amanhã quem vai sair com você sou eu.  
  
Wataru: Er... Ele não vai ficar com ciúmes? *apontando pro Hiei*  
  
  
  
No dia seguinte, ao sair da aula, Wataru vê um monte de garotas cercando algo.  
  
Wataru: Ah, o Kurama veio me buscar!  
  
Ele deixa no chão os dois corpos inconscientes que estava carregando e vai de encontro ao Kurama.  
  
  
  
Mais tarde, no templo da Mestra Genkai.  
  
Yusuke: E aí, Wataru, como foi hoje?  
  
Wataru: Ah, foi melhor. Desculpa, Keiko, eu não tinha entendi algumas coisas. Mas o Kurama já me explicou.  
  
Keiko: Que coisas?  
  
Wataru: Ele me falou que os youkais do tipo ônibus não engolem pessoas e que elas entram lá por livre e espontânea vontade, e que os youkais do tipo poste de luz não estão apenas esperando para me atacar.  
  


Kurama: *sorrindo* Só assim para ele entender!  
  
Hiei: Espere até alguém te ensinar a jogar videogame.  
  
Wataru: Video-que?  
  


Hiei: Deixa pra lá!  
  
Wataru: O errado desse mundo não são os youkais dele, mas os próprios humanos. O que vocês têm na cabeça?  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara, não responda!  
  
Wataru: Quer saber? Acho melhor mesmo eu voltar para o Makai, que lá eu já estou acostumado, e posso treinar para o próximo torneio.  
  
Kurama: É como dizem, você pode tirar o garoto do Makai, mas nunca o Makai do garoto.  
  
Wataru: Então, adeus! Ah, e não se esqueçam de me convidar para o casamento!  
  
Hiei, Kurama e Kuwabara: *olhando para Yusuke e Keiko* Não esqueceremos.  
  



End file.
